


It’s A Hard Life

by Laetiindisguise



Series: Lovers Alone Wear Sunlight [1]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chickens, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, M/M, carl the dog - Freeform, life at the farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laetiindisguise/pseuds/Laetiindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day at Lee's and Richard's farm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s A Hard Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sad excuse for a little smut. Totally inspired by Lee's photos of him and his chicken on weibo. I've been thinking about them all day, and this is what my mind came up with...

It was a bright and sunny day in upstate New York. The stifling summer heat had gone, leaving the grass a burnt yellow. A slight breeze was blowing in the trees, ruffling the leaves. Nothing interrupted the quietness of the countryside but the soft chirping of birds and the occasional, distant sound of a hammer. The dog was sleeping on the porch, its head resting on the dusty, wooden floor. Time seemed to stand still in the peaceful atmosphere.

“Fucking fuck!! Are you going to fucking work already?! You fucking piece of crap!!” Lee cried out in frustration, hitting his palms against the red tractor’s steering wheel. He tried turning the key in the ignition again, gritting his teeth at the sound of the engine failing to start.

“For god’s sake!” he groaned, jumping off the tractor’s seat, nearly tripping in the process as his foot caught onto the steering wheel. He glared at it, murder in his eyes.

Lee leant down, grabbing his tools from the ground where he had dropped them earlier, and resumed his fumbling inside the broken engine. He had been trying to fix the damn thing for over two hours, and so far he was failing completely. He was drenched in sweat, his light blue denim shirt hanging open and clinging to his back. He wiped one hand over his forehead and went back to work, unaware of the black grease streak he had left on his brow. He looked a complete mess, disheveled, cheeks red in anger and frustration, half his face covered in dust and grease.

He looked up at the sound of footsteps crunching on the dusty ground of the yard and gaped at the sight in front of him. Richard had just appeared from behind the barn, wearing nothing but a pair of faded black jeans hanging low on his hips. His chest was bare, his pale skin glowing with a thin layer of sweat under the bright sun. Lee’s jaw dropped a little as his eyes followed the black hair covering the man’s chest, trailing down to where it disappeared inside his trousers. Lee’s mind was immediately thrown back to the previous night, when he had open that very pair of jeans without his hands, the zipper hard and cold between his teeth, Richard’s crotch radiating heat.

“Ow! Fuck! Dammit!” Lee roared. While he had allowed his brain to wander back to pleasant memories, his fingers had continued working on the engine, and he had managed to stick his finger in between the wrench and the bolt he was trying to unscrew. Fuming, Lee gave a violent kick into the tractor, sucking on his throbbing finger. He gave another cry as pain flashed through his toes and he threw his tool away as hard as he could.

“Wow, easy there!” Richard exclaimed, ducking as he came out of the barn, barely saving his face from the flying tool. “Are you okay?” he asked, his expression slightly worried. There was a note of amusement in his voice.

“No I’m not fucking okay!” Lee hissed. “This damn engine won’t start, and I’ve just really hurt my finger and I think my toe’s broken!”

Richard bit his lip, trying very hard not to laugh at the sight of the tall man in front of him. He knew how much Lee loved that tractor, and how serious – and stubborn – he was about fixing it himself.

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” he couldn’t help but ask, knowing very well it would only infuriate Lee more.

Lee glared at him. Then glared some more.

Richard held up his hands in defense. “I’m just saying… Maybe it’s time you take it to a proper mechanic…” he trailed off, trying very hard not to laugh at the exasperated look on his boyfriend’s face.

Lee didn’t answer for a while, just looking at Richard. He frowned, his eyes roaming over the Brit’s toned body, then back up to meet Richard’s gazed. “It’s your fault, you know.”

Richard let out a loud snort. “Really?! How is that?”

“It was all your…” He gestured wildly at Richard, “your… your walking around naked.” Richard’s eyebrows shot up and he gave a short, disbelieving laugh. “You distracted me!”

“I am not naked!” Richard grinned, not hiding his merriment anymore. “And you can talk!” he added, nodding to Lee’s open shirt which revealed a patch of brown hair on his muscled, tanned chest.

Lee looked down at his chest and shrugged. “Not the same.”

“So I’m a distraction, then, uh?” Richard asked, his voice teasing as he stepped around the tractor and closer to Lee. “Hmm?” He licked his lips, a cheeky grin on his face. “So what, you just saw me and your mind went blank? Or did dirty thoughts invade your mind? What went through your head? Come on, tell me,” he purred.

Lee stared, jaw dropping open a notch. Richard was standing too close, so close that he could smell him. He smelled of sawdust and sweat, of sun and hay. Lee swallowed hard, his gaze hard and intense on Richard’s. He knew Richard was enjoying teasing him like that. For a man who claimed he never really liked his body, he sure was confident about the power it had on Lee. And he was playing it perfectly right now, throwing his head back slightly to reveal more of his pale neck, fingers playing with the belt of his jeans, just centimeters away from the button at the front.

Something snapped in Lee and he grabbed Richard’s arms in a rough grip, shoving him against the barn wooden wall. He crashed his lips onto the other man’s, swallowing the surprised gasp that escaped Richard’s throat. His fingers were slipping slightly on Richard’s sweaty arms and he gripped harder, leaving bruises under the streaks of black grease.

Richard moaned into Lee’s mouth, quick to answer the kiss. He bit on Lee’s bottom lip, all the while slipping his hands under the blue denim shirt and up the taller man’s back, digging his nails hard into the tender skin.

Lee groaned low in his throat at the stinging pain, fire coursing through his veins, and crushed his body against Richard’s, pinning the other man’s hips against the wall and rutting wildly against him. He sucked hard on Richard’s bottom lip, pulling with his teeth before letting go. “You drive me fucking nuts, you know that?” he growled. He licked and sucked his way down to Richard’s neck, finding his pulsing point and biting down hard enough to leave a trace.

Richard cried out in pain and pleasure. “I- I can tell,” he gasped, grinning. One of his hands left Lee’s back for the back of his head, pulling at the light brown hair, pushing Lee’s head harder against his neck.

“You cheeky bastard!” Lee laughed, glancing up at him, arousal evident in his eyes. He stopped for a moment, taking in the sight before him. Richard was panting heavily, pupils dilated, eyes wide, lips wet, red, and swollen. Black grease all over his arms and torso, painting a map of the journey Lee’s fingers took on his flesh. He looked utterly debauched, and oh so alluring, body screaming to be ravished.

Lee licked his lips hungrily, and plunged back for another battle of teeth and tongues. Richard’s hips pushed forward against his, seeking relief. He grinded against Richard, tearing a sharp cry from the other man’s throat at the delicious friction. Their cocks rubbed together through layers of clothes, the sensation both delicious and infuriatingly frustrating.

“Lee,” Richard all but whined. “God, I need-” Another gasp. “Fuck, I need you.”

“I’m on it, baby,” Lee breathed against his lips, biting on his chin as his fingers worked on Richard’s button and fly. No time for the slow teasing of last night. He needed to feel Richard’s cock, and he needed it now.

He cursed under his breath as his fingers slipped on the zipper, and gave the jeans an impatient tug. He blinked, trying to focus through the haze of arousal fogging his brain. He heard Richard laugh breathlessly and felt a pair of hands coming to his rescue. Finally! Lee shoved Richard’s trousers and boxer briefs down in own fluid motion, his right hand going straight for his lover’s cock. He gave it a few long strokes, relishing Richard’s gasps and moans and the quick jerks of his hips, trying to get a better feeling from Lee’s grip on him.

“Mo- more,” Richard stuttered, his head banging back against the barn wall, eyes squeezed shut.

Lee didn’t need any more convincing. He sank to his knees and, fingernails digging into Richard’s thigh, he wrapped his lips around the head of his pulsing cock.

“Fuuuuck,” Richard groaned, and Lee smirked, slowly bobbing his head up and down Richard’s length. “Oh god, baby, I love your mouth. You feel so fucking good!”

Lee moaned around him, feeling Richard shiver at the sensation. He moved his free hand around Richard’s hip to grab at his backside, squeezing one cheek hard and pulling him flush against his face, his mouth swallowing Richard’s cock whole.

Richard cried out, and started rocking gently into Lee’s mouth. Lee moved his right hand down to Richard’s balls, stroking and squeezing softly, very much intent on driving Richard crazy with pleasure. Richard felt incredible against his tongue, all soft skin and hard flesh.

“Jesus, Lee! I’m not-” A gasp. “I’m not gonna last much longer!”

Lee looked up and into the bright blue eyes gazing down at him in passion. He very slowly slid up Richard’s length and let it go with a pop, watching as Richard’s eyes grew wide with want and frustration. “Then by all means, come for me!”

Richard grabbed at Lee’s shoulders for support as he felt those soft lips close around him again, sucking hard and fast. Lee heard the sharp cry seconds before he felt warm liquid hitting the back of his throat, and he sucked harder, squeezing every last drop out of him.

Richard fell back against the barn wall, his chest heaving with rapid, shallow breaths, his head moving left and right in a silent denial of the pleasure he had just experienced. Lee smirked, and got back to his feet, his back and knees screaming in pain from the uncomfortable position.

He leaned against Richard, nuzzling the other man’s neck and kissing his jaw, painfully aware of his own still throbbing erection. Richard’s hands instantly shot up to the back of Lee’s head, stroking his hair and cheeks, before pulling him into a sloppy kiss.

“Sweet lord, Lee, that was-” A loud bark rang from behind them, followed by the cackle of chickens.

Lee tore his lips from Richard’s and stared, agape, at the chickens running and flying wildly around the yard, chased by a very excited dog.

“Carl! No!” Lee exclaimed in alarm. “Shit, Rich! Did you leave the hen house open?!”

Richard stared back at him, a look of confusion on his face before realisation downed on him. “Err...” He trailed off, a sheepish grimace on his face.

Lee threw him a half amused, half exasperated look before he was off running after the pointer, erection forgotten, hoping to avoid a massacre.

“Wait! Lee!” Richard shouted, tripping over his pants as he tried to follow. He pulled up his pants, swaying slightly in his post-coital haze. “Dammit! Stupid farmer life!”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any bad grammar. I am not a native speaker, and was too impatient to have this proof read.
> 
> Let me know what you think. This is my first fic in years, and I feel a bit rusty.


End file.
